Conventional speakers oftentimes require holes to be cut in a ceiling tile so that the speakers can be placed in the holes. Cutting ceiling tiles is messy, costly, and time-consuming. It also decreases the structural integrity of the ceiling tile. Conventional speakers also require substantial expense of time and labor for the installation, and cost in terms of hardware required for mounting.
Access to conventionally mounted speakers is also problematic. Particularly in large buildings, such as theaters or offices, access to conventionally mounted speakers for cleaning, maintenance, and adjustment is cumbersome and labor intensive. Additionally, individual speaker volume control is not readily accessible for conventionally mounted speakers.
Furthermore, conventional speakers are heavy, thereby requiring additional support, such as wire hangers, to connect the speaker to the ceiling. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,032 to Nuernberger.
In addition, conventional speaker do not provide a minimum three-hour burn rating. While building codes require burn-resistant materials to be used in ceiling tiles themselves, building and fire codes do not require burn-resistant materials to be used in speakers, creating a potential fire hazard. Conventional backboxes are made of a metal, such as steel, which do not provide a three-hour burn rating. Thus, a fire hazard exists wherever a conventional speaker is located.